A fuel cell has a stack structure in which a plurality of cells of a fuel cell as power generation units are stacked in layers, and for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156033 proposes a method of performing the supply of a fuel gas to the cells of the fuel cell from an injector attached to an end plate at one end of the stack.
Although in the gas supply method proposed by the patent reference described above, it is possible to unify a fuel gas supply pipe system around the fuel cell, the following problems are encountered. Not only the fuel cell is used as a power generation source by being incorporated and installed in a fixed structure such as a power generation system but also the fuel cell is often used as a drive power source by being mounted on a vehicle. Although in the mounting of the fuel cell on the vehicle, the mounting position for the fuel cell is not particularly limited, in terms of the acquisition of quietness of a vehicle interior, it is preferable to reduce noise in a power generation operation. Since in the cells of the fuel cell, an electrochemical reaction of the fuel of a fuel gas supplied and the oxygen of an oxidizing gas (for example, air) only proceeds, mechanical vibrations are prevented from being produced in cell constituent members, with the result that noise caused by vibrations is not problematic in the cells of the fuel cell themselves. However, since the injector attached to the end plate repeatedly performs gas blowout in the power generation operation of the fuel cell, the injector can be a vibration source to cause vibrations not only in the injector but also in the end plate, with the result that an unusual sound may be produced. This problem is likewise encountered when the fuel cell is incorporated in a fixed structure. Since in the patent reference described above, it is not assumed at all that the injector fitted to the end plate can be a vibration source, it is required to reduce noise in the power generation operation of the fuel cell. It is also required to reduce a cost necessary for the noise reduction, the cost of the fuel cell and the manufacturing cost thereof and the like.